Nothing You Can Possess
|faction = |type = Side Quests |QuestID = }} Nothing You Can Possess is a quest in . Background Umbacano has asked the Hero to retrieve a carved panel from an Ayleid site known only as the High Fane in his sources. He has given them a sketch which will help to identify this ruin, as well as one of the carving which he wants. He also gave them a carved stone key which will allow them to enter the central chamber of the High Fane when finding it. Walkthrough If one have already been to Malada or read the book Cleansing of the Fane the quest will update as soon as Umbacano gives the Hero the quest. If not head over to the First Edition in the Market District and grab a copy of Cleansing of the Fane. They also might run into Claude Maric, a rival treasure hunter who wishes to talk to them about the High Fane at the Tiber Septim Hotel. Talking to him will also mark Malada on the map. He will also tell them to pick up a copy of Cleansing of the Fane. given to the Hero by Umbacano]] Travel to Malada and outside there will be a camp with a Khajiit named S'razirr. Talking to him reveals that he is working for Claude Maric and for part of the reward he will help them instead. If they wish one can bring him down to a quarter of the reward but he is not important. Inside the ruins, follow the marker until finding a door with a seal on it. If they have the carved stone key the door will open and they can grab the carving. As soon as the carving is gone, the wall will go down and behind there will be a Lich waiting to attack. Eliminating him will make it easier to exit the ruin. After exiting the ruins the Hero is accosted by Claude Maric, who orders them to hand over the carving. Unfortunately, he is not alone, and flanking him is the mercenary Rigmor and her men. There is an option to choose to give up the carving or fight their way out. If they give up the carving they will forfeit the reward unless one steals it back from Claude. If they fight their way out, once Claude Maric's life gets low enough, he will surrender to them and either give them the carving or let them keep it. Maric will ride away right after he orders Rigmor to kill the Hero and might not return to try and kill them. If this happens and he still is alive after the Hero has left the ruin, he will be with Umbacano in the next quest. After killing the mercenaries, return to Lord Umbacano for the reward. Journal Gallery Note Maric.png|Note to Rigmore from Maric Trivia *Both the title, and Claude Maric's ambush are references to the first Indiana Jones film. In the film, after Indiana Jones retrieves the statue and leaves, his competitor remarks, "there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away." *It is worth noting that if one met Rigmor and her men at the Roxey Inn earlier in the game and parted in good spirits, she and her men will yield to the Hero and leave them be. It is also possible to kill them and Claude Maric at the Roxey Inn before starting this quest. Bugs *Although when one receive the quest it says Umbacano gives you a carved stone key to enter the central chamber he really does not. Instead Claude Maric has the key and they must steal it from him. *If you have previously been to the Roxey Inn and killed Rigmor and the other NPCs for their armor there is a slight chance that Rigmor will still turn up and crash the game. * If after buying the book Cleansing of the Fane and reading it (with the "X" button) within your inventory the quest does not register it is been read, drop the book and read it from the floor that should progress the quest. de:Nichts kannst du haben ru:Нет ничего, что нельзя отобрать Category:Oblivion: Easter Eggs